Uchihas Love the Thunder
by AnimeRockerFangirl
Summary: Ino goes to the Uchiha household to tutor Sasuke. Sasuke ends up ditching and Ino's stuck with Itachi due to a storm. And, of course, Ino's afraid of the thunder! How will Itachi comfort her? Rated for lemon, quick one-shot.


**I have't written in forever! And, of course, Miss Jade is not happy about that! So she asked for**

**this. It took a long time since I haven't written a story in so long, I should seriously stop procrastinating. Ah well! Miss Jade works**

**me like hell but she keeps my writing up to par! It keeps me fluent when writing my essays and**

**stuff ****so, whatever! Please excuse any grammar slip-ups, I hate editting! I'd get someone else to do it but nobody ever wants to! Anywho,**

**I've babbled on for long enough, please enjoy!**

**Uchihas Love the Thunder**

Ino's calm stroll turned into a near sprint as the rain came down harder and harder each second. The Uchiha household practically glowed with angelic light as she approached it; her salvation from the storm. She increased her speed and got to the door within seconds, taking shelter under the large doorway. She bent down, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Eventually, she managed to ring the doorbell.

Ino Yamanaka was visiting the Uchiha mansion that Saturday to tutor her friend, Sasuke. The boy was miserably failing their Math class and Ino was an A student so she decided to help him (and it gave her a place to do her homework where her parents wouldn't bother her constantly).

She peeled the soaked hood of her jacked off her head as the door was pulled open. In the doorway stood her raven haired pupil clad in tight, dark blue boot cut jeans, a black tank top and a navy colored hooded vest. He looked at the wet girl, confused.

"Hey, what are you doing-… Oh! … Hey, Ino! Umm, you're here!"

"Yea…" she said, looking down at her watch, "aren't I supposed to be here? You're the one that asked for my help," she finished, an eyebrow raised.

"Umm, yea, of course. Come in," he said, stepping out of the doorway. The girl walked inside and removed her shoes, placing them close to the door. Sasuke eyed the girl warily.

"You're soaked, why didn't you bring an umbrella? The news said it was going to storm today-"

"The news is for losers like you," she commented, taking off her wet socks and gray jacket. "Can I wring these out somewhere?"

"I'll put them in the dryer…" he took the items of clothing and stared at the blonde whom shrugged in response.

"What? You're acting weird and the rest of you is wet too. My mom will be pissed if you leave puddles on the floor."

Ino looked down at herself; her white t-shirt was now see-through and her purple, pleated skirt was dripping. The blood rushed to her face at the site and she covered her chest, "you idiot, why didn't you tell me you could see my bra?" she hit the boy in the head, evoking a grunt from the teen.

"Fuck! That's the Ino I know," he rubbed the side of his head, "strong fists and all…"

"Shut up! Can't I get a shirt or something?"

"Yea," Sasuke stepped into the house and walked down the hall to the linen closet and grabbed a fluffy red towel. He ran back and tossed it to her. "Dry yourself off and I'll take you to go get changed, all right? I can put your clothes in the dryer."

Ino did as she was told quickly and Sasuke led her down the hall to a guest room. He gave her a change of clothes and left the room.

The girl sighed as she peeled off her rain drenched t-shirt, flinching at how cold it was. She managed to drag it out of her pigtails and over her head. She let it drop to the floor and immediately pulled down her skirt and laid it on top. The girl sighed, frustrated, as she felt her bra; it was soaked as well. She reached around to her back and unhooked it. She pulled the straps off and placed her purple and white, lace bra on her pile of clothes. She was about to, sadly, pull down her panties when she heard the door creak open. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the Uchiha at the door staring at her. She covered herself as much as possible.

"Sasuke, you son of a-! Wait, who are you?" she asked, feeling the heat grow in her cheeks as the man continued to stare.

In the doorway stood a tall, tanned, muscular figure with long black hair and dark eyes. He had black a towel thrown over his shoulder and was shirtless, still damp and steaming from the hot shower he'd just finished.

"I'm the guy that lives here part time," was the response as he leaned on the door frame. "And you've, obviously got a crush on my brother to be stripping for him. Too bad, 'cause he's-" his sentence was cut short as a small pile of wet clothes hit his face.

"Get out!" Ino screamed, face as red as a beat. And with that, the man took a swift step backwards and closed the door. Ino looked down at herself, eyes wide. _How embarrassing!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ino stepped out of the guest room, fists clenched. She was wearing an oversized black t-shirt and a pair of basket ball shorts that could fit about two more of her. She walked down the hallway, unsure of where to go, when she stumbled upon the same Uchiha as before. Her face flushed quickly and she found herself staring at the ground.

"You're Ino, right?"

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked, ignoring his question. The young man smirked and leaned on the wall, still shirtless and jeans sagging.

"He said he had to go get some notes from a friend, he said he'll be right back," he lifted up a small, blue backpack, "is this yours?" he asked. Ino looked up and her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, that's my backpack," she said, taking it from him. "So, Itachi, I haven't seen you in a long time. Where have you been?"

"College. Want to go into the living room? It's better than standing here," he stated, walking past her. The blonde followed him to the living room; the walls were beige and the room was adorned with a flat screen TV, suede couch and matching coffee table. Ino had never been in the Uchiha house before, it was much more luxurious then her own.

"Wow, this is really nice," she said, slowly following Itachi to the couch. He sat down and shrugged, leaning back comfortably.

"It is, but I don't care much for the colors. But mother likes to think lighter colors create better atmosphere," he said, rolling his eyes. Ino stood next to the couch, unsure if she should sit or not until the man answered her unspoken question with a swift hand gesture. With that the girl sat next to him on the couch, clutching her bag. Itachi grabbed the remote to the stereo and turned it on, letting a soft song play through the surround sound.

"So, what are you here for anyway? Was the strip show part of your original plan for this visit?" he asked, enjoying the blush the question brought.

"T-that was an accident! My clothes were wet so he let me change. I'm just here to do some homework."

"Oh, I see," he said, the music causing him to relax further. Ino stared at him, his eyes close, head back and arms crossed over his bare chest.

"So," she said, enjoying the sight of his revealed skin a bit too much, "are you enjoying college?" she asked, wanting to break the silence between them. Itachi opened an eye to peer at her a bit then smirked. He sat up and put his elbows on his knees, combing his fingers through his air.

"It's all right, but I still like being home. It's nice to see a pretty, familiar face every once in a while," he answered while watching her mischievously. The girl's bush deepened.

"Oh…" her grip on the backpack tightened visibly, making Itachi chuckle a bit.

"Relax, will you?" he said, inching towards her. Ino froze, uncertain of what to do as Itachi closed the gap between their bodies. When he got close enough he ruffled her short bangs, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. He chuckled again, this time it seemed a bit darker. He leaned his face closer to hers and enjoyed the surprised reaction he received when she opened her eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, his voice showing amusement.

"No way! You're just a guy, what's so scary about you?" the blonde's pride answered. As soon as the words escaped her lips she bit her tongue, _why did I say that? WHY DOES HE MAKE ME SO DAMN NERVOUS?_

"Then relax," Itachi's smirk widened a bit. He managed to pry the blue backpack from the blonde's grip and set it on the floor, "why don't you and I listen to some music until Sasuke gets back, huh?" he asked, enjoying how the girl now decided to clench the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"So, when's he going to be back?" she asked, looking at her paling knuckles. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll call him… for your sake."

"What's that supposed to mean?" her pride said, taking over again.

Itachi grabbed his phone off the coffee table and, just after dialing the number, the Uchiha saw a flash of lightning outside the window. As he put the phone to his ear the thunder cracked and shook the house. He nearly dropped the cell phone as Ino knocked him, temporarily, off balance. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, face pressed against hi side. Her body quivered a bit and Itachi looked down at her. the phone continued to ring as he looked down at the girl.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice obviously amused. She let go of him quickly, face still flushed and eyes on her thumbs.

"Sorry about that…"

"Hey, are you-"

"_Hey, what's up Itachi?"_ Sasuke answered. Itachi turned his attention to his phone conversation.

"Hey, when are you coming back? Ino's here waiting for you."

"_Oh shit, dude it's flooding I can_'_t_ _get anywhere right now."_

"Seriously? 'Cause Ino's-" another crack of thunder sounded and Ino lunged for Itachi's neck, arms wrapping around and burying her face in his loose hair. Itachi dropped the phone and stayed still for a moment as Ino shook. He slowly picked the phone back up.

"_Hey, are you okay? What happened?"_ Sasuke asked, faking worry. Itachi scoffed, not falling for his little brother's act.

"I'm fine… And take your time over there, I think we'll be just fine without you."

"_All right, if you say so- Hey! Naruto, don't-"_ Itachi hung up, not wanting to hear the faintest bit of what the younger was doing. He tossed the phone on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked. The girl quickly backed away from him in response, embarrassed.

"I'm fine!" she answered, turning her head away. This was unbelievably embarrassing. Itachi scooted closer to her, a small smirk on his face.

"Don't bother with the 'I'm fine' shit, it's okay if you're scared of thunder," he said, lying back.

Ino hesitated for a bit, but decided not to say anything. He didn't need to know about that! Besides, she could control herself; she didn't have to jump on him EVERY time she heard-

Another crack of thunder rattled the windows and she found herself with her arms wrapped around him again, face resting in the crook of his neck. The sound echoed and she buried her face further into his skin. Her fear kept her from noticing the arm wrapping around her shoulders. She slowly came back to her senses to feel a hand patting her head. Itachi's voice chuckled smugly in her ear.

"It's okay to be afraid, you know. You're just a kid, after all-"

"I'm not a kid," Ino's pride replied firmly, "I just… I just don't like thunder…" she said, clutching him tighter. Itachi smirked.

The Uchiha reached for the stereo remote and turned it up, attempting to drown out the sound of the thunder with music. His MP3 player was plugged in and, as a result, the only music that played was rock. He decided to play Good Enough by Evanescence, mostly since it was the only song he could think of that was close to pleasant.

Sadly, the music could only do so much to drown out the thunder. A few songs later the two were sprawled out lengthwise on the couch, Ino's face still resting in the crook of his neck. The blonde had managed to gain some peace… But, of course, she could never keep her peace.

It only took another twenty minutes before the ruthless storm knocked out the power. More thunder sounded just as all the lights, as well as the stereo, turned off to leave the two in total darkness. Ino opened her eyes and they widened painfully, it was pitch black…

More thunder forced her to cling to Itachi for dear life. A whimper escaped from the back of her throat and Itachi's small smirk widened.

"Oh God, please no…" she moaned out. Itachi looked down at the girl, now snuggled into her chest, but was unsuccessful. It was so dark you could see more with your eyes closed.

"Hey, I'm going to go get a candle, okay?"

"Okay…" Ino loosened her grip until the thunder echoed through the house again and she held him tighter. "Don't you have a flash light?" she asked, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Not one that works, batteries are dead. We have some spare candles in the cupboards in the kitchen, I'll go get them-"

"I'm coming with you!" Ino said, still trying to be prepared for the next boom. Itachi chuckled a bit.

"I doubt you can navigate this house in the dark like I can."

"I don't care!" she held him tighter, "don't leave me alone…"

Itachi sighed, but managed anyway. He broke Ino's hold on him and sat them up straight. With her arms still wrapped around his torso they made their way, carefully, to the kitchen. He felt his way to the wall, around the counters and the island to the cupboards furthest to the right of the refrigerator. He searched blindly, but quickly found a large candle and matches. He set them down and quickly lit the candle (luckily, not even the darkness can restrict Itachi!).

Itachi set the candle on the island and Ino watched it burn while the rain continued to pound on the roof. She was resting her arms on the counter while her head leaned on Itachi's side. The little flame was, somehow, calming; but each sound of thunder still resulted in her holding on to Itachi, but the college student didn't seem to mind.

Time seemed to stop and Itachi, eventually, grew bored. Ino finally stood up straight and leaned back against the island next to him. She sighed deeply then looked at him.

"Thanks for being so nice to me through all of this…" she trailed off, turning her head to look down at the floor. She felt fingers grip her chin and pull her face up and, in front of her stood Itachi, barely a breath away from her face.

"There's a better way to thank me," he said, leaning forward and planting his lips on hers. At first the kiss was gentle, but quickly became firm and passionate. Ino's eyes widened; she didn't know what to do. She felt the muscular arms wrap around her waist and pull her flush against him. Resistance was futile; even if she wanted to she couldn't get away.

The young man's hands drifted down over her ass, causing Ino to jump. The arms she'd place around his neck slid down to grip is shoulders. She managed to break away from the kiss.

"What are you doing?" she asked. More thunder boomed throughout the house and she jump on to him, re-draping her arms over his shoulders and squeezing his neck. The Uchiha smirked into the blonde's ear.

"I believe it's called a kiss," he whispered. He pulled her in for another kiss, but this one more insistent. He lightly bit her bottom lip, pushing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss grew wet and hot, each roar of thunder only brought them closer together. When they parted Ino could barely get air into her lungs.

Itachi brought his hands up to Ino's waist and easily lifted her from the ground to sit on the counter. He leaned in between her legs, grabbed her chin and kissed her again, wasting no time to explore her mouth once more.

The girl whimpered in the back of her throat; there was a feeling welling up inside of her that she wasn't used to. His hands roamed her sides while hers roamed his hair. Eventually his kisses trailed down her neck causing whimpers and sighs to escape her throat. When Itachi's hand began a smooth glide up her shirt she stopped him.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, voice trembling slightly. Itachi lightly bit a sensitive spot on the side of her neck and smirked.

"I'm sure you'll thoroughly enjoy this," he whispered, his voice arrogant. Ino attempted to push him away, but the sound of the thunder always worked against her.

"Wait, what do you mean…?" she asked weakly. Itachi slipped a hand in to one of the incredibly large pants legs Ino was wearing and massaged the most sensitive part of her.

"Ahh!" the girl bit her lip but couldn't keep the sounds she made from escaping her.

Itachi bit her neck again and moved his hand up her shirt to massage her breasts. His hands worked skillfully on the girl's body, evoking sounds and reactions from her she didn't know she could make. As the hands moved to remove her t-shirt the blonde regained her senses.

"H-hey, wait… What… What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, then sucked painfully at her neck again causing her to hiss. As his fingers continued to pleasure her, the girl had to gather all of her strength to push him away, which only slightly worked.

Ino finally fought Itachi back just far enough to hop off of the counter. However, her efforts were in vain. Itachi roughly pushed her back against it, trapping her with his weight. She cried out as his hand dove between her legs again, reaching into her panties and stroking her clit.

"Ahh! No please, don't…!" she pleaded, falling limp against the island's corner. She pushed weakly on his chest, already knowing she couldn't get away. However, for some reason, Itachi quickly backed up, creating a clear open space between their bodies. Ino took this as a signal for her to leave, so she attempted to. She was halted by a hand on her wrist and one on her waist, pulling her back into his chest. The college student leaned back up against the island, trapping her again.

"Sadly, my comfort doesn't come for free."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi smirked, "think about it, you'll get it eventually." He kissed her neck and reached for the tie at the front of her borrowed shorts and quickly undid it. The shorts fell loosely to the ground, leaving her in just her t-shirt and underwear. Itachi's smirk widened as he reached back in to the girl's panties to stroke her entrance.

"Ahh, fuck! Please, Itachi… Don't…"

"You're so wet already? Hmm, I guess I'll take you now then."

Ino's eyes instantaneously sprang open at his words. The blonde squirmed as the young man worked to pull down her purple panties, deciding to lift one leg out of them. She pushed back against him, hoping to gain some leverage to slip out of this trap, but to no avail. With every move Ino made, Itachi's smirk seemed to broaden a bit.

"Eager, are we?" he taunted, pressing himself onto her ass. The girl gasped as she felt the, incredibly large, stiffness in his pants pressed against her. _Oh God, I'm screwed… Literally._

Itachi pressed her more roughly against the counter top, somehow managing to unzip and remove his length from his pants. He lifted the blonde's leg up slightly and pressed his head against her entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"No! Please… Don't…"

"Hmm, you're right."

"I am?"

"Yea…"

Ino heard some shuffling, a rip, and a strange sliding sound from behind her. A minute later her leg was back in the air and Itachi's lips were on her ear.

"I'd rather not be a father," he stated, the words practically rattled around in her head until its echo was broken by the feeling of intrusion.

"Oh God… Please… Please don't…" she exhaled, voice shaking.

Itachi was slow, restraining himself as much as possible, the girl beneath him seemed to be in pain. He inched his way in, somehow controlling his urge to pound into her. After sinking fully into her he started to move a bit faster, enjoying the sounds that Ino made.

Eventually, Ino halted her pleas for him to stop. As Itachi began increasing his pace she found it more and more difficult to create coherent sentences.

"Ahh… I… hate you… Ahh!" being the only words she could pronounce correctly.

It didn't take long for the girl's mind to go blank. Each time he thrust in to her it sent sparks of pleasure all throughout her body. She scratched absently at the marble counter top as Itachi continued to speed up. The blonde experienced pure uncensored bliss each time the Uchiha Sex God slammed into her.

The college student more than enjoyed the erotic sounds that escaped the girl beneath her. Before their first orgasm he knew this was going to happen more times then he could count from now on. His hold on her turned into a bruising grip as the girl tightened around him, screaming her release. The walls around Itachi's cock quivered and camped down like a vice, causing his own release. "Fuck…!"

The moment Ino came the black room turned white and stars shined behind her eyes. Only one thought went through her mind: INCREDIBLE.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey, Itachi, where were you this morning?"

"Oh, Sasuke, you're here. I just had to take someone home."

"Oh, ok. So, how was your night?"

"It was very… satisfactory. You?"

"Naruto does everything he's NOT supposed to do, but we still got the project done. Was Ino mad that she came over and we didn't even get anything done?"

"Huh? Oh, nah, she got over it."

"Great!"

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"You… Might want to take your sandwich off that part of the island…"

"…Why…?"

**FIN**


End file.
